


Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: Kang Taehyun has always been a storm— he was never as calm as he shows. His mind is a constant battle of demon and angel. He feels undeserving.. of what? Living? Loving? He’s a storm, always the storm.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda disappointing but hope you liked it

  
  
  
  


If anyone had ever told him that he would end up with a broken heart in the end, Kang Taehyun wouldn’t be surprised. He has always been an intelligent person and he always thinks of possibilities of what could’ve happened if he chooses a certain path. He’s an overthinker, in a simpler term. 

  
  
  


As a song plays from the speaker of his bluetooth, he lays upon the chaos that is his living room— a product of his rage and heartbreak after the love of his life had enough of his storm and decided to run before his storm could kill him too.

_ Some days it's hard to see _

_ If I was a fool, or you, a thief _

  
  
  


Kang Taehyun has always been a storm— he was never as calm as he shows. His mind is a constant battle of demon and angel. He feels undeserving.. of what? Living? Loving? He’s a storm, always the storm.

  
  


_ Made it through the maze to find my one in a million _

_ Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living _

  
  
  


Taehyun doesn’t have any more tears to shed but isn’t that the worst kind of pain? To feel such overwhelming pain that no longer makes your tears fall? So he’s numb, eyes boring holes on the door that his lover left through.

  
  


_ And all I gave you is gone _

_ Tumbled like it was stone _

_ Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake _

_ Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made _

_ Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_There was a hand touching his arm, warm enough on his cool skin that it startled him from the thoughts running inside his head. Taehyun kept his eyes closed, instinctively leaning into the gentle touch as his lover carefully caressed his tears away._ **

**_“You don’t need to be afraid, my love. I will never hurt you.” His lover whispered softly in his ear and like the fool he was, Taehyun opened his eyes to be met with Beomgyu’s loving affectionate ones._ **

**_“You deserved to be love, Kang Taehyun. You are loved.” Beomgyu promised sweetly and Taehyun reached to hold the hands on his face, pressing them more firmly onto his skin as if his lover’s touch could destroy every lingering demon._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_...It all fell down, it all fell down, _

_ It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down _

_ It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it _

_ It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down _

  
  
  
  
  


Taehyun is a fool to believe that Beomgyu’s words were nothing but lies.

  
  
  
  


_ And all I gave you is gone _

_ Tumbled like it was stone _

_ Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake _

_ Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made _

_ Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“What do you imagine our future to be?.” Beomgyu asked as he laid upon Taehyun’s lap while the younger was reading a novel he had picked from one of the shelves. Taehyun hummed, lowering his book just so he could see his lover’s beautiful face._ **

**_He liked that Beomgyu had said ‘our future’ as if he could imagine himself spending the rest of his life with him._ **

**_Taehyun hummed. “I rather not think of the future. I want to focus on now. With you.” Taehyun said and Beomgyu whined about how cheesy he was but there was a dreamy smile on his lips._ **

**_Beomgyu had looked at Taehyun as if he held his whole world._ **

  
  


**_What changed?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it _

_ It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down _

_ It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (and all I gave you is gone) _

_ Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up _

  
  
  
  


“What changed?.” Taehyun croaks into the dark, voice sore from all the screaming and crying. He stares at his ceiling, trying so hard not to break down crying again but his heart is shattered like a broken mirror. 

All he could feel is pain. So _ much  _ pain as if he’s being drowned underwater— his chest constricts and he desperately wants to break the surface for air but he can’t. He  _ can’t.  _ Not when there is no surface for him to break.

  
  
  


What  _ changed _ ? 

  
  


Was it because Taehyun wasn’t enough for Beomgyu to stay? Was it because Taehyun got too difficult for him? Taehyun had tried so hard to be the man that deserved Choi Beomgyu but it wasn’t enough. It was  _ never  _ enough.

  
  


Taehyun should’ve known the very moment Beomgyu’s eyes started to look at Choi Soobin— he should’ve known the very moment Beomgyu stopped looking at him the same way.

  
  


Out of all possibilities, Taehyun’s worst fear comes to life. Maybe it had been a mistake to introduce Beomgyu to his co-worker. It  _ is  _ a mistake because now, Taehyun has lost him forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Is it Soobin hyung?.” Taehyun asked just as Beomgyu walked away and the older hesitated, hand hovering over his doorknob as his back burned with Taehyun’s stare. “Did you fall in love with him?.” Taehyun asked, insistent._ **

**_Beomgyu swallowed. “I don’t want to hurt you, Taehyun.”_ **

**_Taehyun laughed, humorless. “One more truth won’t kill me.” He had said instead._ **

  
  
  


**_“Yes.” Beomgyu answered after a beat of silence and Taehyun fell silent due to the disbelief. His former lover didn’t speak as he left Taehyun alone in his apartment._ **

  
  


**_But the truth did kill Taehyun._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taehyun wants to curse at fate, knowing full well that they are laughing at him. The only time Taehyun had given away his heart, he was only returned with just the shell of him. The heart is still with Beomgyu— it won’t ever come back. 

  
  


_ Promises are meant to be broken. There is no future. There is no us.  _ Taehyun thinks in sorrow as he places his hand over his heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kang Taehyun is a storm— dangerous but lonely. Fate has taken his heart away but they’re not done yet with him.

  
  
  


His throat is suddenly lodged with  _ something _ , causing him to flip on his side as he tries to cough it out. Taehyun’s chest burns as he coughs again and again while his eyes sting with tears. 

The  _ something  _ leaves his lips and Taehyun adjusts his sight through the blur.

  
  


On the floor below him, a soaked red petal lays. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! Follow me on twt!


End file.
